Power rangers:Percy Jackson style
by Darknight179
Summary: Power rangers Percy Jackson style what would happen if the characters from Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus well you can find out here in the Olympic force,
1. Chapter 1

**_This _**_**is a cross over between Percy Jackson and power rangers where the power rangers are demigods they are called Olympic is based on the first series I think you will be surprised with what I plan to do.**_

**Chapter 1 Olympic Force beginning and day of the dumpster **

On the moon two astronauts were looking for anything interesting when a flying object went flying past them and hit the moon surface with a giant bang. The astronauts were confused and went to see what it was. As they got closer to it they heard evil laughing they weren't sure where it was coming from but they didn't care as they just wanted to find out what it was that landed. When they got to the object it look like a dumpster they opened it and a giant flash of light appeared blinding the astronauts. As the light cleared a women said " I am free after 3000 years I am free the empress of darkness is back and ready for revenge against the goody two shoes Chiron, Kronos get rid of them disgusting idiotic humans."

A Golden warrior step forward and took a bronze mixed steel sword from behind his back and said "It would be my pleasure Empress Gaea."

Kronos got into a stance and with one quick swipe took the head off one of the astronauts, the other terrified tried running away but Kronos made time seem slower and just walked other to him and stabbed him through the chest.

Empress Gaea had enough and said "Come Kronos we got to make a palace and have revenge but first lets make sure they know we are here." With that she took her staff in her hands and fired a lightning bolt to the earth which made an earthquake.

* * *

At the time when Gaea and her evil forces was being released at a youth center called Camp half-blood was five teenagers they were called Jason Grace who was practicing karate with Leo Valdez. Piper McLean was watching them fight and secretly admiring Jason. There was Annabeth Chase who was practicing gymnastic and Nico Angelo was reading a book about world war 2 when suddenly an earthquake started they were confused since earthquakes didn't happen in the city of Angle Grove. The owner of the youth center a chubby man called Dionysus but most people called Mr.D was giving instruction what to do when the five teenagers disappeared in the colors of red,black,blue,yellow and pink.

* * *

In an unknown place the earthquakes happened it woked up a wise man called Chiron he was stuck in a tube all you could see was his face he called out to his faithful companion named Grover who was a robot.

Chiron said to Grover " Grover it is time to call upon five teenagers with altitude since Gaea has awoken."

Grover was completely scared he said frightening"Ay yi yi are you sure Chiron and please anything but teenagers ay yi yi."

Chiron smiled sadly and told the worried robot "Yes she has been released from her prison we must do what we did 3000 years ago call upon 5 warriors to save the world."

Grover sighed and said "Right away Chiron they should becoming in a couple of seconds."

As he said that five beams of colors hit the floor and there stood the five teenagers scared and surprised but Nico was looking at the consoles and ran to them, the others tried to stop him but he was already gone he was about to press a button when a robot came and said " Ay yi yi don't touch anything please it is very important that you don't or you could destroy us all."

The teenagers were all surprised but Jason was the first to recover and said "Who are you? Where are we? Where is here?"

Chiron had thought that was enough to let them settle and appeared with a deep voice he he said" Welcome I am Chiron this robot is Grover, you are in the big house, we have called you here so you can protect the world that should answer your questions Jason Grace."

Jason was taking back that he knew who he was he asked that question.

Chiron replied"I had Grover look for 5 teenagers to defeat the dark empress Gaea and her forces of evil. So when he found them I looked at all yours histories even though you all have done things you ain't proud of,it's that you have learnt from the mistake."

Piper asked a question "You said the dark empress Gaea ain't she a Greek goddess?"

Chiron smiled "The myths were from the battles the ancient warriors had to fight i'm pretty sure you have heard about Hercules,Achilles,Perseus,Atalanta and Medea. Well they used to be the warriors they each had been blessed by the gods when in actuality they were the powers I gave to them."

The teenagers didn't believe him so Chiron sighed and said "If you don't believe me step forward and when I say your name and you will have the power to save the world."

The teenagers didn't know to believe what to believe so they turned to Nico who had always been interested in History he sighed and said"In history so much get messed up in things it hard to say if it is true or not he could actually be telling the truth and remember he did bring us here."

So when Nico said that Chiron decided to start he said "Annabeth you are gracious and smart you will be the pink Olympic force ranger you will be as smart and have wisdom as anybody you have ever met,you will pilot the pink owl Zord."

With that a coin in a stone appeared in her hand with a picture of an owl.

"Piper you are passionate and never want to hurt anybody you understand love so for that you will be the yellow Olympic ranger you will be able to charm anybody you want be careful do not misuse your power and you will have the yellow dove Zord.

When he said that the same happened to her that happened Annabeth but it was a dove on her coin.

Chiron then went on to Leo"Leo you are easy going and a joker but you care for you family and friends you will be the blue Olympic force ranger you will have the power of fire and control blue turtle Zord."

When Chiron said that a coin with a turtle appeared in his hand

Chiron continued"Nico you are knowledgeable and trustworthy and will be the black you will have the power of darkness and death and control of the black raven Zord."

Just like before he got a coin with a raven on it.

Chiron was on the last one e said to Jason"Jason you will be the leader you have courage and the knowledge of duty,you will control the power of lightning and wind,you will be the mighty red Olympic force ranger and your Zord will be the Eagle Zord."

With that said same as the rest he got a coin with a eagle on it.

Chiron said to them"The objects you are holding are called morphers they will make you power rangers."

Leo spoke for the first time "What the hell man this has got to be a trick I'm not buying it when is the door so I can leave.

The rest agree with him except Jason,Chiron sighed and said "If you want to leave just follow the path on the right but keep the morphers they might come in handy."

As the four of the teenagers about to leave,Leo noticed that Jason wasn't following them and said "Coming bro."

Jason looked around the big house one last time before saying "Yeah right behind you."

On the moon Gaea was looking through a telescope in a palace and trying to find where Chiron was when she saw the dessert and chose he would most likely be shouted for Kronos to come to came running and went on one knee and said "What do you need my empress."

Gaea looked at him and said "I want you to take 20 Dracanae with you and search the dessert for Chiron and then destroy him because no doubt he will try and foil our plans."

Kronos bowed and started to leave to go tell Prometheus what to do.

In the dessert the power rangers were balking back to the city when a golden warrior and snake warriors came out of nowhere,the golden warrior came forward and said "Humans do you know where a being called Chiron is?"

Leo said "Do you mean a face that is in a tube that said we are power rangers and to protect the world from Gaea?"

Piper slapped round the idiot,he looked her and said"What was that for."

Piper gave him a look until he noticed what he said and looked sheepish.

Kronos growled and said "So old airhead has made a new team look kind of pathetic if you ask me but it's a shame for you since now I have to destroy you all Dracanae attack!"

As soon as he said that the Dracanae attacked.5 attacked Nico,Annabeth,Piper and Leo while Kronos attacked Jason.

Piper was dodging the attacks but was running out of stamina any minute now they were going to hit her but she kept dodging. Nico was not having much luck either he just ran away since he could not fight and Kim kept doing flips and cartwheels to dodge the Dracanae. Leo was making jokes and trying to get them annoyed it was working some what but not the way he wanted to. Jason was fighting Kronos it was not going very well he had picked up an old metal bar that he had found in the ground he was fighting alright when Kronos chopped it in half and kicked him in the fell down and Kronos put the sword next to his chest and growled "Pathetic little insect you think you could beat me well it's time to die."

Jason said"I don't think so." He then kicked Kronos in the stomach and done a front roll to get up.

Kronos said"A dirty little trick human."

Jason smiled and told him "I don't think it was,like my old teacher said do anything to live."He then pulled out his morpher and looked at his team which had made it to him each in their unique way.

Jason told them "Lets see if they work should we."The others nodded and pulled theirs started shouting out"Olympic Force lightning power!" When he said that a lightning bolt hit him and there stood a red ranger with a helmet with a eagle beak,a lightning on his chest and all the rest said "Wow."

The others stood their amazed then Nico shouted out"Olympic Force Shadow power!"This time instead of a lightning bolt shadow covered him and when it faded Nico was now the black his helmet was the beak of a raven and a evil looking helmet on the chest Nico said"Awesome."

Then was Piper she shouted"Olympic Force love power."Hers was loads of love hearts surrounding her then they vanished leaving a yellow ranger with a dove helmet and a mirror on her looked down and said"nice."

The next was Leo he still thought this was crazy but he might as well join the shouted "Olympic Force fire power!"Fire surrounding him and parted,standing there was the blue ranger with a turtle helmet and a hammer with fire on it was on his chest he said "Well ain't this ironic having blue to represent the power of fire but then again I had always liked blue."

The last was Annabeth she could not believe this was happening it was impossible but she shrugged and shouted"Olympic Force Wisdom power!"Then loads of owl feathers surrounded her and left then was standing the pink ranger with a helmet looking like an owl and a picture of a book on her chest unlike the rest she had a said "Why am I the only one with a skirt."But she grinned anyway.

Kronos took one step back but growled and said"You think just because you have the power of the gods you can beat me we will Dracanae!"

It was pretty much the same as last time but the rangers were using their powers from their powers from their was calling the power of shadows to defeat them,he could not summon the dead yet but he will. Leo was throwing fire at them one day he will be able to control the fire much better but he would need training for was using her charm speak and good looks to make the Dracanae attack themselves. Annabeth used her brilliant mind to make a brilliant strategy to defeat them this included knocking a big boulder to destroy two make another to fall of a edge to their deaths and the last one get hit by Leo with his fire by running away and making it chase her and the next thing they knew the beast was extra had the hardest job facing Kronos since he did not have a weapon and controlling the winds to get him away from him was really tiring as well as firing lightning bolts at him which Kronos kept heard a voice in his head telling him to bring out the tempest eagle sword Jason shouted"Tempest eagle sword!"The others looked at him like he was crazy which he probably was when a giant eagle shaped lightning bolt him him,The others shouted out no when Jason appeared with a golden made sword with a red eagle on his hilt and lightning spark going round the edge of the sword."

Kronos just smiled and said"Bring it on little boy if you dare I'm the strongest swordsman in the universe I have conquered thousands of planets with just one sword."

Jason told him that"Well you might be the strongest warrior or you might not be but to be frank I don't give a damn all I know is that you will you will not beat me or any of us because we have teamwork and love to defeat you."

Jason charged Kronos was ready for him and met him half way they kept slashing and blocking not giving in at other rangers were amazed they have seen him fight but never like got a lucky shot by slashing him in the stumbled back and said"This is not over yet ranger watch out because I will be back and kill you all."When he said that he teleported,the others couldn't believe what had just happened when they themselves teleported in front of Chiron.

Chiron Said "Well done rangers see what you can do I was not messing with you please let me guide you to protect this planet."

The teenagers looked at each over they nodded and said we smiled then said "Well then there are just three rules you must follow.1 You must not reveal yourself(They nodded).2 You must never escalate a fight only in an emergency.3 you most not use the power for your own personal gain do you understand."

The teenagers nodded and smiled at each smiled and said "Then welcome power rangers Olympic Force.

_**So what do you think about this story and please review and a note about my other stories I am going to get them the same amount of chapters as Elemental warriors so I can do each chapter one after another.I am also writing a story about what would happen if Zordon kicked Tommy out of the rangers for revealing himself to his brother so tell me what you think about it as well.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Percy Jackson Olympians series or power **__**rangers.**_

_**Chapter 2 The fast and the fury**_

**On the moon**

Empress Gaea was sitting on her throne thinking what to do about the recent team of warriors Chiron had. She thought something she could do about them and called for Kronos. He came running in and going on his knees he asked"What do you want Empress?"

Gaea looked at him and said in a very dark voice "You will take a monster to the city and attack the so-called Power rangers,show them they are no match for us."Kronos nodded and was just going to go out when Gaea told him"Do not fail me again or else even the depths of Tartarus would seem like a paradise to what I can do to you."

Kronos nodded with a terrified face and ran out of the throne room to get Prometheus to make him a monster.

Meanwhile the power rangers were talking about what happened and their powers.

"So Jason how did you bring that sword out."Annabeth asked

Jason shrugged and said"Don't know I just heard it in my head and said the words and next thing I know is that a giant bolt of lightning hit me."

The others looked at him like he was crazy again he just said"Stop that, looking at me like I'm crazy that's the second time you have done it."

Leo told him"Then don't say stuff like that bro it can give people the wrong idea."

Piper sensing a fight was about to start said"What do you think of Chiron and Grover?"

They all said different things"Weird,creepy,different,unbelievable,nice,bold."

They all looked at Leo like he was a science experiment gone wrong which he probably was.

Leo looked at them all and said "what?"

They all started laughing even Nico who was usually a goth and some say emo but he wasn't he was just usually wearing black and reading about history.

Mr.D came and gave them their drinks they had ordered and was going to pay when they all heard a voice in their heads saying "Go to a place where nobody can see you."

The rangers looked at each over and put a £20 on the table they were at and left except Leo who was drinking his smoothie when Piper took his ear and pulled which Leo replied "Ow not my ear, my smoothie No!"

They were all in a closet and said "Teleport us Chiron we are alone."

Leo was still muttering about his smoothie when Piper slapped him round the head and said shut up.10 Minutes later they were teleported into the Big house where they saw Chiron and Grover but they looked different Grover was eating a can and he had goat legs and Chiron was out of the tube he was all human from the waist up but from down he was a horse.

They were all shocked, Nico was the first to respond and he started jumping up and down like he was a 10-year-old and had loads of Red Bull. He ran up to Grover and studied him he looked up at Grover head and saw that there were horns on him they were small but they were still there he then ran up to Chiron and touched him where his ribs were when his hand went past his body Nico was confused and said "Huh?"The others were confused as well.

Chiron chuckled and smiled he said"Nico you can't touch me see I am just a hologram you see 3000 years ago when Gaea was first here we fought I put her in a dumpster and she put me between dimensions so I could only appear in the glass tube you saw when you were first here but I had Grover make an invention that could send me out as a hologram out here so I can train you."

Jason asked "Train us in what."

Chiron and Grover looked at each over and sighed he said"In your powers obviously I am not like Lupa."

Leo asked "who?"

Chiron was about to say never mind but Annabeth cut him off and said "Ain't that the Roman Wolf goddess who raised the founders of Rome."

They looked at her like she was some genius which she was.

Annabeth was annoyed and said"What I have the power of wisdom and strategy remember."

Chiron said"Right you are my dear and don't worry about what I just said it was nothing and anyway your powers you can only get better if you train I will not always be like this it is only when I am training you will I be like this since it is easier."

The others nodded and just stood there waiting for Chiron to start he looked at all of them and sighed again"OK first you will be doing some warm ups first so I want you all of you to do this course this should be easy."

The course was not very easy for normal people the start they would have to walk on a tightrope across what looked like lava they had to dodge loads of swords chucked at them from all other the place then they had to use their powers to open a door which would get them to fight a monster one that would be more effective then the powers so they have to use their heads and weapons to defeat it.

The teenagers looked at the course with fear and Leo said to Chiron "You are joking."

Chiron smirked evilly and told them "No but I think you should morph this time so you will be safe since you have never done this before."

The rangers looked at each over and got their Morphers andthen shouted "Olympic Force!"

One by one they shouted their own end of their morphing call"Lightning Power!A giant bolt of lightning hit Jason.

Shadow Power!Shadow surrounded Nico.

Love Power! Hearts surrounded Piper.

Fire Power!Fire sounded Leo.

Wisdom Power!"Owl feathers surrounded Annabeth.

After they all morphed Chiron smiled proudly since only a select few could actually have the power since the people needed a good soul not greedy and most importantly give their lives to save the wold"Right I believe that Jason has unlocked his weapon already so for the rest of you I give you these."

He picked up a knife which he gave to Annabeth that she took and looked at it and started smirking which made the others worried.

Chiron then picked up a pair of bronze fans that looked really sharp and gave it to Piper who tried moving them when she hit Leo with them at his helmet and Leo gave her a glare which made her smile sheepishly and apologized.

Grover shakes his head and said"Ay yi yi teenagers ay yi yi."

The teenagers looked at him annoyed and offended he would say that since they were teenagers.

Chiron picked up a mean looking hammer and gave the weapon Leo who looked like it was Christmas and grabbed it and started spinning it with his fingers until he dropped it on his foot which made Leo cry out on pain and the others started laughing at him.

Chiron was having second thoughts about having just teenagers take on the forces of evil and ruin their innocence. It was alright 3000 years ago since that age was actually considered to be adults. How much has changed he thought.

The teens stopped laughing and checked to see if he was alright Chiron smiled at that, they may laugh but they will always help so he picked the next weapon which was a scythe and gave to Nico the others took the mick out of him saying how he was death so Nico put his hood up and pretended to be the grim reaper which made them all laugh.

Chiron cleared his throat and all of the rangers looked at him and he said"These weapons are only temporary and can not be used to defeat the forces of evil Jason since you are the only one to unlock the power of the mighty Tempest eagle sword you will be the one that Gaea will come at to destroy you and you have made Kronos your arch enemy so I beg you to be careful."

Jason nodded his head and said"I will."

Chiron smiled then smirked "So since you will why not start the course since you will need to be the best to handle Kronos."

Jason Gulped and glared at the others who were trying not to laugh at him and said"OK can I use my weapon before going against the enemy."

Chiron said"Sure you can but will it do any good is the question?"

Jason called his sword out and started going across the rope when Chiron took out an arrow and his bow and started aiming at nearly hit Jason which made him lose balance and was going to fall of it when he called on his power to make wind appear and push him back to being balance.

The others were watching as Chiron was firing arrows at Jason and saying he was doing well except Annabeth who was thinking he could block with his sword and not just use wind to tire himself out.10 minute later after about 50 arrows Jason was not even half way so Annabeth who was annoyed shouted at him"Hey sparky use that sword of yours to block before I make your life hell because I can and you know it!"

Jason looked scared and started running across the tight rope and slashing at the arrows like she suggested because he did not want to make her mad anymore then he did since she can kill you with just a glare it seemed.

The others took a step away from Annabeth like she was a volcano about to blow even Chiron was scared when she said that.

Jason was much quicker on the second stage since he just used his sword to block the oncoming blades. He got to the door and tried using wind to blast it open but it would not he fired Lightning at the door but it would still not open.

Chiron amused at him said"Try and make a lightning ball just hold your palm open in front of you and concentrate."

Jason did as he was told and a small ball of lightning was growing bigger and bigger until it was the size of his palm he then put it in the door and it slowly started to open slowly with a groan. Jason stepped forward until he was in what looked like a dessert in the room but it was made of gold he was surprised when a monster that looked like a mole with a drill on his face where his nose should be appeared out of nowhere.

The mole went back underground and Jason got his sword ready standing in the middle of the room.

Chiron watching him with the others"Lesson 1 always stay to the wall when you do not know where your enemy is.""

Piper asked "why?"

Annabeth was going to answer but Chiron answered and said"Watch you will find out."

As he said that The mole came from behind Jason and hit him with his drill Jason went down.

The others were going to help him but Chiron stopped them and said"Watch he has learnt his lesson."

So they did and Jason got up he ran to a wall and had his back to the wall ready for his opponent to attack when it did he slashed at its drill which cut it in half and then stab it in his chest and the mole disintegrated.

Chiron smiled and the others went to hug then congratulate Jason.

Chiron told him"Well done my lad you had done well for your first try next time I will make it harder for you."

Jason looked at him and said"Make it harder I just barely done that."

Chiron winked at him then said"Of course it is the only way to get better at trying new things."

Jason sighed and nodded and since he knew he was right

Chiron looked at the rest and said "who will be next?"

Annabeth immediate said"I will."

The others looked at her and she said"Might as well if I do this now I can learn not to next time if I do something wrong."

Chiron smiled he liked those sort of students that would find out what they did wrong and they would try to fix said"Well then good luck Annabeth since you might think you do not have any power but you will be one of the most important here with your wisdom and battle strategies planning you will be important in every battle."

Annabeth was amazed that he knew what she has been thinking since she got the power of asked"How do you know what I have been thinking."

Chiron answered"You forget I have been here since before the humans were even evolving from monkeys so I know what to look for when my students and warriors do not believe in themselves it also stands for you as well Piper anyway of you go do the course."

Annabeth looked at Piper and they both nodded to talk to each over after they were done training.

Annabeth asked Chiron for another knife so if she lost one she can still have a fighting chance Chiron nodded at her and sent word to Grover to add a extra knife for when she unlocked it.

Annabeth got past all the obstacles easily until she got a door which had a riddle on riddle said

My shallow hills are the faces of kings  
My horizon is always near  
My music sends men to the grave  
My absence sends men to work.  
What am I?

Annabeth thought and said the answer the door opened inside it was a normal looking human but it had sharp nail and shark like teeth.

Annabeth put the knifes in a striking position ready to get attacked by the humanoid monster the others were worried but if anyone could do it she could.

The monster rushed towards Annabeth but she stepped to the right and put he knife to where the monster would knife went right through the chest and the monster disintegrated into dust.

The others cheered but Annabeth looked disappointed for some she got back to the others Nico asked what was replied "I felt like I could have made a better plan that could have gone wrong so many ways."

Nico did not know what to say but Chiron did he told her"But your plan did work it might have been risky but you will get better at them you just need experience that is all and Nico why do you not go next."

Nico paled and started stuttering "Ch Ch Chiron I am not go good with that sort of things I have no balance."

Chiron looked at him and said "Then why not shadow travel."

Nico looked at him and asked "What that?"

Chiron said"You should know it is in Mythology."

Nico said "right I think I know."

Nico looked like he was constipated from concentrating until shadow started to surround him and he was suddenly others were confused Leo and Jason were staring at the spot where he used to was muttering Impossible and Piper was worrying if he was alright.

They then saw that the door was open and inside was a giant man of light he had a sword which he kept swinging at Nico who used his knew found power to dodge the attack but he was getting tired when he shadow travel to the wall and kicked of it to fly near the monster and cut his head of.

They congratulated Nico when he just fell a sleep on his feet Chiron called Grover to put him in a spare later Nico would be dreaming about China for some reason.

The rangers were worried about him but Chiron said that he would be fine and that Piper would be next.

Piper walked across the rope with ease and used her fans to blast her way through the arrows that were aimed at her she had a bit more difficulty at dodging the swords but she got the door alright and charmed speaked it to open the the door was one of the most hideous things you could ever seen it was a mix between a donkey,a pig and a looked at it with disgust and thought just got to do this and watch Leo then I can go shopping with Annabeth and talk about all of this and hopefully who we fancy...I have seen her look at that blonde hair dude what was his name ,,,Luke that's it they would be cute she would of thought more but the mutated thing took a sword out and was about to attack her so she charmed speaked it to stop and to take a nap while he did she took her fans and slashed it across the monster disintegrated.

Piper was super happy that she did that but she felt horrible that she killed that thing until Chiron whispered "They are fake so do not worry just illusions they were not real now watch Leo he will be quite unique I think,"

Piper nodded and watched as Leo was walking across the rope when he fell they all cried out and started running to wards it and Chiron stopped them he said"Wait."

They wanted to run but by the face of Chiron he knew something so they waited and when they given up hope they saw Leo jumping out of the lava and onto the door he then blew a giant burst of flame into the door opened up.

Piper whispered to Annabeth "Make a plan to make his life a living hell for us."

Annabeth smirked at Piper and told her "Already on it as well as the others so they do not do anything like this."

Piper done a evil laugh and smirked at Jason and Nico who shuddered and started sweating thinking what they did and what they might do to get away.

Leo went through the door and came up with a man crossed with a squid on his started laughing at how funny he was until Jason shouted to him that Piper and Annabeth were planning to kill him if he did not stop laughing he went to attack the squid man with the hammer it hit his head where it just bounced off he tried again and about 5 more times until Annabeth said "Hit his chest you moron!"

Leo quickly hit the monster on the chest and said "I need to make the hammer better."

He hit it again and it was happy that he had beat the monster but his happy mood quickly disappeared to being terrified by the look at the girls who were going to kill him by just their looks he started running away from them but Jason and Nico grabbed whispered "Man just take will be worse if you run."

Leo nodded, he then stood tall and proud walking to the girls he then said"I am sorry for causing you to worry."

The girls were surprised they looked at each over then glared at him for a minute then hugged him and said "He will need to make something for us don't you agree Piper."

Piper got what she was saying and told her"I agree since he done something stupid and making us worry I would like a new necklace a unique one what do you think Annabeth?"

Annabeth smiled and said"That is a brilliant idea Piper he should make us all necklaces and Jason as well as Nico."

The other boys started protesting that they did nothing wrong.

Annabeth glared at them and said"We know you have done nothing wrong yet but you will and you guys annoy us."

The boys sighed and know they were defeated so they started talking.

The girls were talking as well when they noticed that Chiron and Grover were gone they called the boys attention to them and asked if they knew where h was they answered no and they all started searching when they heard a voice from the other walked into it and saw it was the place they first was back into the tube and Grover was in the robot form.

Chiron said"You have done well you will come here once a week to train but you can come here any time you want to train and if I think you need more training you will have to come so enjoy the time you have to relax because Gaea will send out a teleported them out.

The teens were teleported to the park and they started talking about all the hing they just did until they noticed it was 3 pm and if the girls wanted to go shopping today they would have to go now so they dragged the boys with them for annoying boys protested saying that they should start working on the necklaces.

Annabeth looked at them and said"Do you think that you can make designs for each one."

They looked at each over and sighed Nico said "no we would not be good so it should just be you and Leo who makes them and we will help with your shopping."

Annabeth smiled sweetly at that and linked her arm with Piper and started walking while the guys were wondering what they did to deserve this Annabeth is bad at shopping but have her with Piper and they are screwed.

They were in the mall when they noticed two people tripping others up it was none other then Travis and Conner Stoll. They looked exactly like each over they both had messy brown hair they were not skinny or fat somewhere in were twins and the only way to tell them apart were by the had a huge crush on Piper and Travis a crush on Annabeth.

Travis noticed Annabeth and elbowed his was going to shout at him when Travis pointed towards the girls and they started walking towards girls saw them coming and groaned Piper asked"You have a plan right please say you have a plan."

Annabeth just sighed"There is no we had the boys they would have scared them but do not follow my lead and they should leave us alone."

Piper nodded and waited as the twin idiots caught up with was the first he said to Annabeth"Hi babe want to go on a date."

Annabeth told him"Travis what have I said about calling me babe?"

Travis looked scared and said"You said I would be castrated and thrown in a pit full of snakes."

Annabeth smirked and said"Exactly now if you do not get out of here now I will do and Travis I would go on a date with you but I don't date kids."

Travis grabbed Conner who looked terrified as well talking to Piper they ran away but tripped over a bin and landed in the laughed when Jason and Leo sneaked up behind the girls and grabbed their sides which made then jump and swing their elbows was lucky he just barely dodge the elbow but Leo was not so lucky Piper elbow hit him on the side of the head.

Leo screamed "OW!"

Piper apologies and then said"It serves you right."

Annabeth kicked Jason on the shin in and he fell on the floor clutching his shin groaning in pain. Annabeth lowered on her knees and said"So what have you learnt?"

Jason still in agonizing pain said"Do not sneak up on you at all."

Annabeth smiled and said "Good now let me help you up."

She helped him up and they went to camp half blood cafe.

They ordered smoothies and were about to drink them when they heard screaming from checked to look what it was when they saw Kronos with hundreds of Dracanae and a monster that looked like a bat and a old women.

The rangers started fighting the Dracanae when they were halfway through the Dracanae they were getting tired so they decided to morph.

They all shouted"Olympic force!"

Jason shouted"Lightning Power! A giant bolt of lightning hit Jason and after it vanished he was the Red Olympic ranger was standing there.

Piper shouted"Love Power!" Loads of Hearts started surrounded Piper and when they disappeared the Yellow Olympic ranger was standing there.

Leo shouted"Fire power!" Fire Surrounded Leo and after it disappeared there was the the Blue Olympic ranger was standing there.

Annabeth shouted "Wisdom power!" Owl feather surrounded Annabeth and after it disappeared the Pink Olympic ranger was standing there.

Nico shouted"Shadow Power!" Shadows surrounded Nico and after it disappeared the Black Olympic force ranger was standing there.

They started fighting Jason called his sword to him and started fighting with Kronos.

Annabeth called the others to her so sh could tell them the said "OK this the you battle the monster since they will not expect it use your power to try and make it lower it defense OK."

Piper nodded and went to fight the monster.

Annabeth continued"And the rest of us will destroy the go after we defeat them we Join Piper Ok."

They nodded and started was losing against the monster she could not hit it since she kept moving out of the way and she said"You can not defeat me I am one of the furies of hell,it is time to end this."

She got a white hot whip and hit Piper on the chest she fell down on the floor, the others rangers were screaming her name but they were to busy beating the Dracanae and Kronos was stopping Jason from helping.

Piper prepared to be killed when she heard a voice it said"Feathers of the dove fans."

Piper shouted"Feathers of the dove fans."

Loads of feathers came that knocked the Fury down and surrounded Piper when she stood up she had to fans made of metal with love hearts on the base.

Piper attacked with grace it looked like she used those fan for ever in 2 minutes the fury was battling Kronos and he got a lucky shot and stabbed him in shoulder Kronos disappeared with a dead threat.

The rangers were celebrating when they saw a beam of what would looked like dirt hit the monster and It started growing until it was the size of the empire state building.

The rangers were scared until they heard Chiron voice in their heads saying it is time to call upon the Zords.

The rangers did not know what he meant until they remembered on what Chiron said to them at the begging and they all shouted "We need the Olympic Force Zords now!"

Out of nowhere the red eagle Zord,pink owl Zord, Black Raven Zord and the blue Turtle Zord came out they were immediately they were transported in to their Zords.

They were amazed and they started controlling their Zords to attack the monster but it was no good they could not get a hit when on each Zord it said they were enough power to transform into warrior made.

The Zords started changing into humanoid forms.

Jason shouted"Eagle Zord warrior mode: Zeus!" Zeus was all red and had a sword strapped to its had a Golden crown on head his wings were on its back.

Nico Shouted"Raven Zord warrior mode:Hades!" Hades was all black He had a scythe strapped to its back and the wings on his arms and had a black Crown on his back.

Annabeth shouted"Owl Zord warrior mode:Athena!" Athena was all pink she had two knifes in her hands and wings on her back.

Leo shouted"Turtle Zord warrior mode:Hephaestus!"Hephaestus was all blue and had a hammer in his hand he had no wings but he could go on land and in sea.

Piper shouted "Dove Zord warrior mode:Aphrodite!" Aphrodite was all yellow and had two fans in her hands she had wings on her legs and arms.

The Fury started to fly so the others joined it but Leo he decided to use the rocks as golf balls and hit them with a hammer to surprise her the other four surrounded her to attack they took turns attacking until she was on the ground weakened so much they they circled Leo and he started hitting their feet to launch them off super fast at the monster and they attacked it with their they were all thrown Leo threw his hammer to destroy away from earth you could here a scream of frustration and pleads of mercy.

The rangers demorphed and were congratulating each over they heard a voice well done rangers you have done well.

At night Annabeth and Leo were talking on the phone when Annabeth said"Leo I have made blueprints to what the necklaces should like"

Leo was excited he said"Can you email me them please I should be done by the end of the week."

Annabeth nodded "Sure I can email them now."

Annabeth emailed the blue prints to him and said"I got to go now Leo see you tomorrow."

Leo said bye and started working on the necklaces.

The end of the week the rangers were relaxing at camp half blood when Leo said"I have something for all of you."

He pulled out a box and opened it up in it was necklaces that had each animal there Zords were as well as the color of them.

They all said sweet and picked up their one.

Leo said "This is also important if you ever need help you just say the other person animal and it will glow that well if it gets hot that means Chiron needs one but you can use them.

They all said nice things to him and how well they were they just relaxed and enjoyed the while on the moon Gaea was watching how they were relaxing and picked up a box she opened it inside was a coin just like the rangers but it had a Dragon on it she said"Soon rangers soon you will be destroyed one way all another.

In Florida here was teenage boy he was about 15 he was talking to his step dad Gabe and said"What do you mean we are moving in a month!"

_**So what do you think of this chapter this is the longest I have ever written and please review and I want to thank Ancient Biter for his help with Ideas and reviewing first.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi sorry not a update but a note I just put up a poll for a new story I am going to write it is called Pokemon:Percy Jackson will be like my other story Power Rangers one but I don't know what to decide for his starter Pokemon I will get the other stories updates soon but I done a stupid thing and didn't write a plan for any of them I know it makes me a moron but I learnt my lesson so please vote on which one you want me to write Sorry.**_


End file.
